Life Goes On
by Creep Candy
Summary: Two years after Cloud and Slenderman met, their bond has grown and they've become quite the pair. But Cloud's deep respect for him, and longing to find her brother is standing in the way of true feelings. M rating for chapters to come.


**A continuation of my last Slender fic. This is to be a random story and I'll take requests for what you'd like to see Cloud and Slendy do together. So, hit me up with things you'd like to see. I own nothing but Cloud and her brother who is mentioned not seen. Yet, anyway.**

* * *

It had been over two years since she was found and taken by the Slenderman. In that amount of time, he taught her how to kill. How to hunt. How to watch without being noticed. All while in the cover of the dark. In those two years, they had become close. Friends, you might say. Cloud's hatred for the man was gone. After hearing about what he really did other than what the humans thought he did. She'd grown to accept him for what he was, as he did to her.

In those two years, the student and teacher were together everywhere, unless a lone someone decided to wander into the tall one's forest. Cloud never asked what happened to those he caught. She already knew. Cloud found a home outside the forest where her teacher roamed the nights. He slept during the day when he worked those long nights of course. He would visit her frequently, and she was actually glad to have him.

Cloud had use of her wings no longer. With one being blown to bits by a shotgun, the other was useless. She kept them hidden with her own free will and did so at all times. She looked like a regular human, other than her unnatural purple eyes. She was a skinny brunette that wore over sized clothing and a bracelet with her brother's name on it. Any human that looked at her never thought twice. And the only three who knew who she _really_ was, were dead and gone.

When her teacher would visit, he would bring gifts for her. Flowers usually. And as much as she didn't like to admit it, she loved the gifts he brought for her. He no longer treated he as his student, but more as his partner. Or a friend more or less. He allowed her to call him Slendy, as all young humans did once they realized saying "Slenderman" was too much. She, however, like to call him Slim. He allowed that too.

"Hello..." She grumbled, slightly glaring at him.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Slendy asked, holding out a small bundle of flowers to her.

She took the flowers, yawned, and let him enter her home. She stayed up too late, like he warned her not to, and now she was in a grumpy piss poor mood from lack of sleep. Slendy sat on the couch and watched as the young blood trudged around the room, placed the flowers in a vase full of water, and waited for her to join him like she always did when he visited.

Cloud curled up on the couch, her head resting on her visitor's leg and she let out quiet purrs as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was soothing, and he admitted it was a bad habit of his that he loved to play with her hair to which she laughed and used it to poke fun at him. That was one thing he didn't like.

"Soft enough for you Slim?" Cloud asked him, looking up at his blank face.

"Hush child." He said. "Your hair is always soft enough for me."

One thing about him, that she found odd, was that although he had no face, she could faintly make out his facial features. As if they really were there. Of course the only thing she'd ever actually seen was his mouth. His mouth was crooked grin of sharp teeth that he only ever opened if he smiled. He didn't smile too often though. He usually only did if she needed a little cheering up.

But even then, it was still just a jagged grin. Even as the stories grow that he was nothing more than a monster, he allowed himself to be silly. And...not so intimidating at times. He was a gentleman, and his voice was calm. Perhaps that's why little children were attracted to him, his kindness could be seen by them. Yet, others were too quick to make assumptions. Unlike his brothers, he was not at all times silly, and not very caring about his own fashion sense.

He had been wearing the same style that worked for him for many years, why would he care?

"Ow! You motherfffff..." Cloud growled as her hair was pulled.

"Well if you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt."

"That doesn't make an ounce of damn difference."

The teacher just sighed as he continued to wrestle his student's hair into a ponytail for her. After he had finally finished, despite her squirming, it looked decent enough to where she didn't complain. Just as she was going to stand, two tentacles wrapped around her waist and planted her back into her seat. _Dammit._ She thought. Slenderman then tucked a small yellow bow into the top of her ponytail, at the tie point.

"There." He said. "All set."

Cloud nodded and looked in the mirror, looking at herself to see if there was anything else to add or subtract to her appearance. Luckily, there was not, and she was ready to start her day of doing absolutely nothing. Slendy packed all the hair care products back to where he had found them and went into the kitchen to find something to make.

"You do know I can handle it myself right?" Cloud called to him, only to get a tentacle wave in return.

She admired his need to care for her, but sometimes he went over the top. Such as doing her hair for her and making breakfast when he knew full well she could get it done herself. It was as if he had taken the role of a boyfriend, yet they had no relationship like that. It was purely friendship but Cloud couldn't help but think about what their lives would be if it was more than that.


End file.
